


Took some words and built a wall

by aphrodite_mine



Category: Community (TV), Parks and Recreation
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, College, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-19
Updated: 2013-05-19
Packaged: 2017-12-12 07:34:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/808970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphrodite_mine/pseuds/aphrodite_mine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some things are worth missing class for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Took some words and built a wall

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gloss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gloss/gifts).



Britta has to go like _five minutes ago_ but keeps letting the digital clock on Ann’s dresser click through. They are all tangley, and hot in just the right way. It’s been at least an hour since Ann’s comforter (and quilt, and sheet, because apparently Ann is cold-blooded and sleeps like a human burrito. When she isn’t sleeping with Britta, that is) got kicked to the floor, falling in a muffled _wumph_ onto their books and bags and shoes. She’s supposed to be studying -- _they’re_ supposed to be studying but (obviously) they’re not and she really, really has to go. 

She’s trying to turn over a new leaf here at Greendale. A new leaf that shows up to class on time and prepared. Why else would she be doing this, if she wasn’t going to do it right? 

Ann stretches out and exhales against Britta’s collarbone just as the digital clock hits the point of no return -- the point where _leave right the fuck now and you might make it to the first half of class_ turns into _you might as well stay where you are because coming to class this late only makes you look like the ass you are_ and Britta is pretty sure she should care, that she should kiss Ann’s forehead and slip out of bed, whispering “I’ve got class,” before putting her shoes on the wrong feet and pulling one of Ann’s flannel shirts over her head.

(Britta is pretty sure she’s straight, too, but apparently college is all about losing these arguments.)

“Shit,” Ann mumbles, and Britta can _feel_ the word on her goosepimple skin. “You’ve got class, don’t you?” She scrambles up, her hair showing every last move they made together since -- Britta swears she didn’t plan this -- afternoon Fiction for Beginners turned into half-priced drinks at the Red Door (“Such a shitty bar,” Ann had laughed, pinking slightly, touching Britta’s knee. “Unless you think it’s cool! I mean, it’s eclectic, right?”) and splitting a cab back to Ann’s because it made way more sense to just go one place. Showing every last move they’ve made today and yesterday and for the past three weeks. Ann picks her tank top off the floor and holds it to her chest, making no move to actually get dressed. “I’m making you late again, aren’t I?”

Britta’s trying to turn over a new leaf here at Greendale, so instead of taking her cue and fucking off forever, she wills the digital clock into _no obligations for the rest of the day, Perry_ and tugs Ann’s tank top back down to the floor. Instead of telling Ann a fiction she knows they both realize anyway, Britta shifts closer and kisses the slightly-goofy pre-pre-med student Britta somehow always managed to miss while trying to find herself on the road. 

College, it turns out, is good for learning.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday, part the first.


End file.
